A New Auradon
by legend fanatic
Summary: Alternate Ending to Descendants plus the second part of the story. Pairings: Mal and Ben, Evie and Doug, Jay and Audrey, Carlos and Jane, Lonnie and Chad, maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Ending to Descendants

Prolog

"The power of evil is as good as none when stands before four hearts as one…" Mal would have won. Good is stronger than evil after all. But there is also strength in numbers. So when the rest of the villains showed up Mal could not defeat them. Not even with the help of Carlos, Jay, and Evie. Mal grew weak and collapsed telling her friends to never give into evil. To stand beside Ben and all their friends from Auradon Prep. Maleficent took over the friends of Mal scattered and Auradon left in ruins. Ben was no longer king. Evie along with Doug and his family went the farthest west in Auradon while Jay and Audrey and her family went north. Carlos went with Jane's family south and Ben along with Belle and Beast went east. And Mal. Well let's just say she wouldn't give into evil or her mom. So she was locked in the castle dungeon. In the middle of Auradon. The only people allowed down there was Maleficent herself. Since west wasn't very far from the castle Evie and Doug went to see Mal every day. Evie was allowed to see Mal only because the villains hoped what Mal was going through would make Evie turn evil to try and help her friend become evil to get her out of the prison. But Mal was happy. She knew she had love and friends and if that's all she had she was happy. For a year nobody saw the other with the exception of Evie and Mal. And Ben with none of the four good villain kid around didn't know how the villains got to be in power assumed Mal, at the sight of her mother, gave into the evil. He would never know that Mal was locked up. He would never know she still loved him. He hated her after he went north. She ruined his life. Maybe he was never destined to know. Just kidding, I forgot to mention, exactly a year after the villains took over Evie and Doug decided to go north instead of west.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It had been exactly a year since Evil had taken over Auradon. Evie had just finished another meeting with Mal. "How is she? Is Mal holding up?" Doug asks Evie as she walks away from the castle.

"Barely, Doug I'm worried about her." Evie says frowning and looking about ready to cry. "But I'm not going back home." Doug looks at her with confusion written plainly on his face. "I'm going north. Your family has been so kind to me but I've got to find the others. But I have nowhere to start. So I'm going to go in the opposite direction from where I have been."

"I'm coming with you. You might need some help finding them." Evie nods and starts walking.

They walked for eight hours until they came across a small town. "Evie you stay here I'm going to ask if anyone's seen them. Love you." As soon as Doug left Evie slid down the wall and started crying. She had to find her friends. If she didn't…

"Evie?" Someone interrupts her thoughts. When she looks up she sees Pri… no King Ben. Evie stands up and bows. "Don't do that. I'm no longer royalty." But Evie just shakes her head.

"In the eyes of your people you're still our ruler." Evie states. "Ben, do you know where Carlos and Jay are. I have to find them. Mal…"

Ben cuts her off. "No, I don't want you to mention Mal around me." Ben gets angry. "I loved her and trusted her and then she goes and betray…"

"Ben, stop. You don't know what really happened." He shakes his head and tries to talk but Evie silences him. "Well I'll tell you what happened. Maleficent took the wand from Fairy Godmother after she froze everyone. She took Mal's ring and told her love was worthless and she had no room for it in her life. Mal then commanded the wand out of he mothers hand and into her own. When Mal's mom turned into a dragon and tried to kill Me, Carlos, and Jay Mal pushed us behind her and did this magical stare down with mom. she's never won one of those before and she almost did because good is more powerful then evil. She kept chanting _The Power Of Evil Is As Good As None When Stands Before Four Hearts As One_ , but there's also power in number so when the rest of the villains showed up the four of us couldn't stop them."

Ben interrupts. "And that's when she gave into evil and is now ruling by her mothers side."

"No, Ben. That's not what happened. Let Evie finish." Says Doug coming back. After the two friends hug Doug tells Evie no one knew anything.

Evie continues. "As I was saying, Mal was loosing power quick. When she finally lost strength she had to give up. But she then told us never to give in to evil. Her mom was all like 'who do I kill first. How about lover boy' She was about to kill you and your family but Mal with the little remaining strength she had left rushed to your side. Maleficent unfroze everyone but a spell like that... The first half hour out of it you don't remember. Mal stood in front of you without the wand because she lost it in he magic stare down. Maleficent almost killed Mal for trying to save you but instead she let everyone live in poverty while Mal's locked in the dungeon. She wont give into her mom or evil because of her love for you and her friends. That ring you gave her, she wont let it go and that's the one thing her mom cant get away from her. Her mom tries to make her evil by hurting her. Ben I go see her everyday. You've changed her, in a good way. But she... She might die soon. She's been fight against her mom but I don't know how much more she can physically take." Ben has tears streaming down his face.

"All this time she's been dying to save me and I've hated her. Tonight, we find the others and rescue her."

 **I couldn't let Ben hate Mal for long. Their love is just R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S (RIDICULOUS)! I would like to thank all my viewers and follows and favorites. So many so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben POV

It turns out they didn't need to find Carlos and Jay. Two days ago they had run into each other and were looking for Ben and Evie. Mulan and Chad had been living close to Ben so he knew where to find them. Their gang of ten had everyone. Except Mal. Even the thought of her made Ben turn against himself. He hated himself for hating Mal. She stilled loved him and wasn't going to give into her mom. She was willing to die for him. And he hated her. What was wrong with him. But he had to save her, to make it right. He still loved her.

"Ben." Says Evie breaking into his thoughts. "Its not your fault you thought Mal betrayed you. You didn't know any better." She read me like a book.

"I still feel really bad. I love Mal I cant loose her." I say.

"And that's why we are going to rescue her. Right now." Carlos says. "I mean its been a year since we've seen each other. Hopefully we can get past Maleficent. I can help disable cameras and weapons, Evie you lead the way to Mal, Ben you can get Mal, and everyone else help fight of guards."

"Who put you in charge?" Asks Chad.

"Well his plans the best we got right?" Aubrey pipes up. Everyone nods. "Oh yah. Here Evie." Aurora's daughter hands Evie the magic mirror. "While we were running I found it. I thought I would keep it safe until I saw you again." Evie smiles in gratitude.

"Come on," Says Jane. "Its go time."

*Page Break*

When we arrive at the castle its like something from a nightmare. My once beautiful and lovely home has been turned into a dark, magic brewing, monstrous place. Nothing like when I grew up in it. But lucky for me I can still find my way around in my former home. And hopefully get around where Maleficent is most likely to be.

"Carlos, are you sure that this place isn't rigged with magical traps. But with technology instead?" I ask scared of being caught.

"Every magical trap has a technological way of bypassing it. I can hack anything. This wont be easy, but I can do it." Carlos say completely sure of himself.

"Evie your mirror can show us the best way to Mal right. The least guards and traps and no Maleficent. "I ask turning my attention to her.

"No problem. It will even warn us of danger up ahead. Including magically concealed traps and guards." Evie reassures. "But Ben I have to warn you. When you see Mal you cant hesitate for a second. No matter how bad it is. You have to pick her up and run back to the entrance where the rest of us will be so I can lead you guys out. When you pick her up and run it might hurt her but don't worry about that till we are all safe and away from the castle. Got it."

I just nod my head. Evie really concerned about me stopping. It must be really bad, what exactly did Mal go through in her mothers dungeon. But there's not much time to dwell on it because Evie says "We've reached the correct entrance." And its time to go save Mal.

 **After today I am going to try and update every Monday. If u haven't checked out my other two Descendents stories A New Auradon and Jevie Moments you should!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wasn't going to update today but what's two and a half hours early plus I've gotten so many pleas to write this. Just know now you have to wait till next Monday. Not tomarrow. Maybe. ㈴1**

Mal's POV

Being locked in a dungeon for a year by you evil villainous mother when you're trying to stay good is not exactly what I would call great. The only thing keeping me going was the ring on my finger from Ben and Evie's daily visits. Knowing that there was someone out there that loved me was all I needed. But a years a long time and every day I'm getting weaker. I can't hold on for much longer. Once Evie leaves my mother arrives.

"Are you ready to give into me yet Mal?" She asks taunting me.

"No I never will give into you." I spat back at her. Here it goes again.

*page break*

My mom stays for about three hours. I'm not sure because I pass out from the pain. I don't know how long I'm out before I hear a whisper in my ear and someone picking me up. "Mal, Mal." I slightly open my eyes.

"Ben." I whisper slightly.

"Shh don't talk Mal." He says and I drift back into unconsciousness.

The next time I wake up I'm in the forest. I see Ben and my former villain friends along with Jane, Aubrey, Lonnie, Chad, and Doug. I try to sit up but the effort is to much. Ben helps me sit up and holds me tightly.

"It's a good thing that your up Mal," Says Evie. "We really need to treat your wounds." But I'm not listening to her. I'm looking up Ben,

"I'm so sorry Mal, you've been suffering at the hands of your mom and I've done nothing but blame you and hate you." He says tears falling on his cheeks.

"It's ok," I reply. I put my hand on his cheek tears falling down my cheeks as well. "You have been one of the only things keeping me strong. I don't blame you for hating me. My mother made it seem like I was with her." He puts her hand on my cheek. "No matter what you thought about me over the last year we're together now." He draws me closer and our lips meet. My first kiss, it should have happened a year ago but it's better late then never. As he deepens the kiss but I pull away in pain. My ribs ach and my back is in agony. I cry out in pain.

Ben looks at me worried. "Mal are you ok." The pain on my face can answer him before I get the chance to. "Mal." Tears streak my cheeks as I turn to show him my back. He lifts my shirt up a little and I hear everyone gasp. I bury my face in my hands and start to sob. Ben wraps his arms around me but makes sure not to hurt my back. Everyone else surrounds me. "I'm so sorry Mal." He kisses my forehead.

"It's ok its not like its your fault." I regain my control. "We need to find out how to defeat my mom." Everyone looks at me like I'm insane which I probably am.

"Mal we have more important issues. Like you. You aren't ready to do anything yet we have to take care of your back." Carlos tells me and everyone else nods in agreement. But I shake my head.

"I have an idea. I almost beat my mom last time but all the other villains showed up. All the villains are scattered. If we can send them back to the Isle city by city without my mom finding out then we take her on. Along with Cruella Deville, Jafar, and EQ." Everyone's nodding.

"Great idea, but when you are healed. Mal you aren't ready especially with your injuries." Says Jay.

"Mal," Says Ben. "What did your mom do to you." I can hear tears starting to form and I haven't even told him anything. I shake my head. I can't tell him anything. "Tell me, now. I wont let up until you tell me."

"I just...I...I... can't." Everyone is looking at me, pleading with me to tell them the horrors of my mother and her dungeon. I start to tear up again. "Fine you wanna know here it goes..."

 **Ok sry for the cliff hanger. If u thpught it was out of charicter for Mal to cry that mich I was thinking what she went through broke her emotionally so shes more likely to cry. What would you guys think to having a reversal story where Mal ad Ben were born opposite. So Mal is Queen Belle and King Beast daughter and Ben is Maleficent's son. Hope to get your opinion. Luv u guys! Oh and really sry for having short chapters I'm getting better at it this time exactly eight hundred and seventy words!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha it wasn't a week!**

Ben's POV

When Mal refuses to tell me what happen I want to yell. But I keep myself calm, I'm not going to get anything out of her if I'm yelling out he. So I just stare her down and everyone else is looking expectantly at her. "Fine, you wanna know. Here it goes..." She pauses for a moment and takes a shuddering breath before she continues. "When my mom first took over Auradon after everyone had left and I was the only one in the church where the coronation was taking place I passed out. It took all my energy to try and defeat my mom and protect Ben. Once he left I collapsed weak, exhausted, and terrified. When I woke up my hands were chained up to the ceiling my feet were barely touching the ground. My mom was there and she asked me if I was ready to join her. When I said no she hit my back with her whip. She did that for an hour. She unchained my hands from the ceiling and I fell to the floor. My mom left me there. I ate once a week and got one cup of water every five days. Every day my mom would come in and beat me because I wouldn't rule Auradon with her." Tears start to fall down Mal's cheeks and I hold her closer to me.

"I'm so sorry Mal." I whisper into her ear. "I should have come for you sooner. This is all my fault." But she just shakes her head at me. "Mal, I should have had more faith in you. If I had I could have rescued you sooner." Tears start to fall down my cheeks. Everything that's happened to her in the past year is all because of me." She reaches up her hand and brush's away a stray tear.

"I don't blame you. Your here now and that's all that matters." Mal puts her hand in mine and squeezes it, reassuring me.

"Well right now we have to find Fairy Godmother." Chad interrupts. "If we're going to go through with Mal's plan we're going to need to have help. Does she still have magic." I shrug my shoulders but Mal holds up her hand saying to stop.

"I'm almost positive that she has magic still. I think my mom told me that all magical people had a bracelet that kept their powers from working. I might be able to get the bracelet off without my mom finding out." Mal says confidence flooding back into her voice. She smiles and I swear its like the whole world shines a bit brighter. But then the smile turns into a grimace.

"First things first," I say. "Mal, we have to take care of your back." She shakes her head and buries in in my chest. I hear sobs but I can tell that crying is hurting her. Physically because I'm almost positive she has bruised or cracked ribs, and emotionally because she views crying as a weakness and something that you shouldn't do. "Mal, there has to be someone that can help you." She shakes her head again.

"No," She says. "Lets just find Fairy Godmother. Evie use your mirror to try and find her."

We walk for hours. Evie and Doug are exhausted because of all the walking they had done that day, but Mal was the one I was concerned about. She was tired and hurt. On more then one occasion she tripped over things. I finally suggest we rest for the night. We all lay down on the freezing cold ground and I lay next to Mal.

"Hey," I start. "Tomorrow when we see Fairy Godmother she can help heal your injuries."

She hesitates and stutters at first but then gets it together. "My mom made it so that no matter what I would always have the scars." Silent tears start to fall down her face. "Now I have to live with the pain of my mother for the rest of my life. Who knows if you will even want me to be your girlfriend now."

Her last sentence shocks me. "What do you mean? I love you and that's not going to change because of some scars. What your mom did to you was horrible and shouldn't have happened, but no matter what it's not going to come between us. I won't let it." I caress her cheek with my hand. "The emotional pain will go away with time. I'll make sure of it." This time when I kiss her I make sure not to hurt her back. It's full of all the love I have for this girl. This is what the past year should have been. Slow kisses here and there. Not me hating her. "It's time for us to get some rest. Night princess." I kiss her on the forehead on last time before I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 **The End! JK Keep reading its not over!**

I wake up to a scream. I sit up and look all around me until I see that Mal is also sitting up with her arms hugging her legs. "Mal, are you ok?" I bring her in close to me and I can feel her shaking.

"J...just a n...nightmare. I'm fine." But I can tell she isn't. "You don't have to tell me what it was about but just know I'm here for you." And we fall back asleep with are arms around each other and her head on my chest.

 **So whatdya think. I have decided on a civil way to decide when to update. So I'm going to start at A week. For every 10 reviews I get I lower it a day. A follow equals 1 review and a favorite equals 1 review. If I update a couple days latter its because I'm busy, but hopefully that wont happen. It will be like this for every chapter. Oh and over a thousand words! Yay! Luv u guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos POV

After all that happened I was ready for some sleep but what Mal said about her mom keeps flowing through my head. If we fail we're all as good as dead. But our parents won't kill us. They'll torture us until we die. Ben and all the other hero kids helping us... I can't even think about what would happen to them. If Mal was barley able to keep her mom from killing Ben then what chance do we have at stopping all of our parents from killing them all now. We have to succeed, if not things will be even worse then they are now. And now is pretty bad. I fall asleep to my mothers voice taunting me and I have nightmares about her killing puppies.

I'm the first one to wake up in the morning so I'm the first one to see all of the snakes surrounding us ready to strike at any moment. I shake Jane and Jay, the two people next to me, awake. It's like a chain reaction. When the people who were just shaken awake see what's going on they wake up the next person in the line. "My dad." Jay whispers and I nod. "That...well...snake. They must have realized that we escaped. Well that Mal escaped. What do we do?" scan the crowd for anyone who looks like they might have an answer. When no one responds Jay continues. "Well my dads taught me a lot about snakes and they look about ready to attack so if you have a plan hurry up and say it because we don't have much time." But none of us have any clue what to do. Snakes have never been a problem on the island and we never ran into any on Auradon. We are completely surrounded with no idea what to do.

"Evie," Says Chad. "What if you used you mirror to attract them all to one spot. That way we can go through the spot where the snakes aren't." I see Jay shake his head.

"Great idea," He says. "But my dads smart. These snakes won't be distracted. Anyone else?" We sit discussing ideas for about ten minutes before we all realize that its pointless. I see Mal's eyes getting teary. Her and Ben cling to each other like a life line.

"I can't go back to my mothers dungeon." She starts to cry again and I hate to think about the tortures she endured the past year. And of course if we go back she will get the worst of it considering her mother is the Queen of Evil. And then it gets me thinking.

"Wait, that's it. It's our last chance," I start. When I get encouraging nods I keep going. "Our parents won't kill us because they would rather torture us. So either the snakes aren't poisonous and will just make us pass out or they won't attack." Everyone thinks it over for a few seconds. They all nod as if saying that's true.

"But," Says Lonnie. "How are we supposed to use this to our advantage?" She's got a point there. We dwell on that fact for a few moments before Audrey pipes up.

"If they are meant to just scare us and not attack us then shouldn't we be able to walk through them without being killed?" We don't dwell on this for long because the first snake lunges toward us.

 **Ok I have like a medical condition or something were I write short chapters and torturous cliff hangers. Hope you guys still like it. Same with the last chapter** **I'm going to start at one week. For every 10 reviews I get I lower it a day. A follow equals 1 review and a favorite equals 1 review. Thx. Check out my website fan-girl-tabulous dot weebly dot com no www. Luv u guys.**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **Hope you guys like the story. I just wanted to say that I Beta read if you are writing a story and want me to read it for you I would love to do it. Make sure you check out my website fan-girl-tabulous dot weebly dot com (No www.) And make sure you check out my other stories!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait!**

Jay POV

I instinctively put my hand up to protect my face from the lunging snake. But that ends up being our saving grace. The snake stops in front of my hand and sniffs it. It recoils at the smell of it hissing at its other friends. Then they all leave and everyone is left staring in awe at me. I just shrug my shoulders and we start walking towards fairy godmother. Ben carries Mal with a lot of stubbornness on Mal's part and a lot of resilience on Bens. Trust me when Mal doesn't get her way she gets physical. But Ben puts up with it and I admire him for that. We've all been on the receiving end of Mal's bitterness. Lets just say something's hurt worse then death. Anyways, we walk for several more miles before we come across a village. Evie says its not the right village and she keeps moving but something feels weird. "Maybe we should stop here and rest." Ben pipes up. "We're all tiered and there might be something here to help cover Mal's wounds." Evie and Chad agree at the same time and Evie glares at him. Everyone else nods. Everyone but me. There's something about this place that sends shivers down my spine. And it's not good.

"I really don't think we should..." But something stops me from finishing my sentence. I suddenly feel dizzy and weak.

"Jay," Audrey grabs hold of my arm. Over the last year me and her have grown really close. "What's wrong?" The dizziness gets worse and I collapse Audrey sliding down next to me. "Something's wrong. Jay, Jay!" That's when I completely faint.

Audrey POV

When Jay faints I completely loose it. I start to sob. Until I hear Mal. "Ben put me down!" Is followed by an ow and ok. She sits down on the other side of Jay and closes her eyes. "It's his father. Jafar's in this city and after he made the snakes go away Jay's weak his father is probably doing this. We have to leave. Like now. Ben can you carry Jay?' He nods his head and we start walking out of the village. That's when Mal stops suddenly. "Hey you." She points to a couple who look like street beggars. You two are Princess Jasmin and Prince Aladdin, right?" They walk over and nod their heads slightly. They eye Jay.

"Is that..." Aladdin says loud enough for only us to hear him. I step in front of Jay before they can hurt him. Aladdin rush's over to him and I can't stop him. "We have to get out of here. I overheard his father talking. There's a barrier set up. When Jay entered his energy started to be depleted. If he doesn't leave soon he'll die." Tears start falling down my cheeks again.

"Why are you helping him? I'm not complaining or anything, but why?" Carlos asks wonder clearly apparent in his voice.

Princess Jasmin answers him. "Because you four have proven that your nothing like your parents. Plus you ten together are the only ones who have a chance at defeating your parents. All of us are rooting for you guys."

 **Please keep reviewing and following. Luv u guys. Check out my reversal story. Reverse the Roles. And my other two Descendants stories Jevie Moments, and The Isle Life. and my website fan-girl-tabulous dot weebly dot com (no www.)**


	9. Chapter 8

Mal's POV

After Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin tell us that everyone's rooting for us we finally exit the city. We lay Jay down and continue talking to them. They tell us about talking with other princes and princesses and heroes. They even started to converse in secret. They argued for days about whether to trust the four of us. But most people where on our side but the few that weren't now are.

"Mal," Jasmine says. "I'm so sorry about where you've been through the last year. Your mom made us all think you were on her side. But after we never saw you we grew suspicious. Then we had people tell us what was really going on and we knew something had to happen. We had to get you out. But Ben beat us to it." I smile a bit and look up at Ben. He wraps his arms around my waist and thanks Jasmin and Aladdin. "Do you guys think we could come with you? Once Jafar hears we help you guys he'll tell Maleficent and we'll be in trouble." I'm nodding before I even ask everyone else but look around to see everyone else doing the same. Once Jay wakes up we start walking again. We stop about a mile from the next village as its getting dark. We agree that we should stop in the woods instead of going to the village. Learning our lesson from last time we have no idea what or who is in the villages. But Evie informs us that we have to through the village in the morning. But we all agree it's better to face it in lightness then darkness. Ha isn't that new. We are stepping into the light instead of staying in the dark. Boy our parents hate us right now. And its strange I'm not upset about that. In fact it makes me happy to know that my mom doesn't have a hold on me anymore. Not like she use to. When we finish setting up camp for the night we heads off to sleep. But I have a hard time sleeping. I get up and walk over to Ben. I laydown with my back facing him thinking he's asleep. I feel his arm wrap around my waist.

"Can't sleep?" I shake my head. "Me either. I can't stop thinking about what Jasmine and Aladdin said."

"Can you believe that just last year I had Arora's mom yelling at me and now all the heroes are on our side." I turn to face Ben. He moves a piece of hair out of my face and kisses my forehead.

"I always knew it would happen." He whispers. "I knew you weren't evil and as soon as other people saw that they would learn to love you guys as much as I do. Well maybe not as much as I do but you get the point." I giggle and he gives me a fake shocked face. "Did Mal Birtha just giggle?" I get lost in his chocolate brown eyes. He moves his hand to my chin. "Mal, I love you." He tilts my head up and presses his lips to mine.

I pull back just a little bit. "I love you to Ben. So much. More than I ever thought possible." I kiss him again and we decide its time to go to bed. Unaware of what the morning would bring.

 **I love you guys so much. Same every ten reviews favs or follows is one less day then a week for an update. Pls keep reviewing. Check out my other stories The Isle Life, Reverse the Roles, and Jevie Moments. And my website fan-girl-tabulous dot weebly dot com (www.) Luv u guys!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey peeps! So I don't know how many more chapters but I'm moving soon so updates may take a while. Here's the chapter.**

Mal's POV

I wake up to an evil cackle. But not just any cackle. My mom. Cruella, Jafar, and EQ are right behind her. We didn't expect to face them this quickly. Everyone else wakes up and Ben immediately stands in front of me, protecting me because he didn't before. "Aw how sweat," My mother mocks. "Lover boy standing up for the good girl. You're the first one that's going to die." She spats at Ben. I stand next to him and hold onto him tightly. My mom hold the wand in one hand and her scepter in the other. She grabs Ben and pulls him away from me, tears streaming down my face. "Either you come with me Mal, or your precious man here will die." Ben shakes his head at me.

"No Mal. You can't." He chokes out.

"Mom," I say. "If you let him and all my friends go I will come with you. Give me a minute to say goodbye." She nods and motions to hurry up, releasing Ben. He rushes over to me and I collapse in his arms sobbing. "I'm sorry Ben. I can't let you die." I keep sobbing on his shoulder.

"I love you Mal. No matter what." He says. He leans down for one last kiss. It's filled with passion and sadness. It's soft and desperate. When we break away my mom pulls me away and I see tears on Bens face. I can tell that when I leave he's going to break down. But he's holding it back for my sake.

 _No,_ I think to myself. _I can't go down like this._ I start to struggle, I reach over and grab my moms scepter. I pull away from her and run back to Ben. The scepter starts to call to me, take the scepter and use it to take over Auradon yourself. But I don't. I'm stronger then that. "Now I command, Wand to my hand." I say and the wand flies into my hand. We all stand in a line to face our parents.

"Now Mal. You could have everything you wanted. But you threw it away. For him." She points towards Ben and makes an uch sound.

"I love Ben. He's the only one who believed in me when my own mother didn't. He saw the true me when I didn't even know it existed." I say. He takes my hand and I grab Evie's hand. We all take the hand of the person next us. "We stand united after all this time, Now it is time for you to say goodbye." I chant. All the sudden there's a blinding light. When it's gone standing in the place of our parents is a gardener snake, a little lizard, a puppy (which is ironic), and a kitten.

"Evie, I understand the other three animals. But a kitten? Why?" Evie laughs while tears stream down her face.

"I always told her I wanted a kitten. I tried to steal one but there's no animals on the Isle." Evie says wiping the tears away.

"Come on Ben." I say. "Lets go restore your kingdom. Your Highness." I give him a mock bow an he laughs at me. We start to head back to the castle. Maybe something's wont go back to normal. But that's okay. This is a New Auradon.

 **Maybe one more chapter as an epilog.**


	11. Chapter 10

**_This will be the last chapter._**

 _Over the last few months Ben has worked on re-building his kingdom. The villain kids have pitched in and all the original villains are now back on the Isle excluding Maleficent, EQ, Jafar, and Cruella. They stayed as our pets. Nothing will ever go to exactly the way it was before the villains but with Ben leading us it will get better. Ben proposed to me last week. Soon I will be Queen and honestly the idea is really freaking me out. But Ben's always there for me when the nerves get the better of me._

 _Evie and Doug got married shortly after we defeated the villains. They now have a baby on the way. Jay has been pacing back and forth constantly. He recently bought an engagement ring for Audrey and he's trying to work up the nerve to ask her to marry him. Jane and Carlos have been trying to help rebuild things but I know Carlos is waiting for the perfect moment soon to pop the same question to Jane. Lonnie was so excited when Chad asked her to Marry him and in a few weeks they will be officially Chad and Lonnie Charming._

 _Things aren't perfect, not even close, but we all have each other. Our friends and family. And that's what keeps us moving. The love of people around us. It's all we need to keep us moving, in the best and worst times. It may not be perfect. But I would choose the NEW AURADON over the old one any day._

 _ **I know it was a short one for the ending but I hope you guys like it. Give feed back. Luv u guys. Bye!** _


End file.
